Sensing magnetic fields in two dimensions using microelectronic devices involves tradeoffs between sensitivity and cost. Hall effect sensors provide low cost solutions, because the Hall plates can be integrated into conventional integrated circuits, but sensitivity of two-dimensional magnetic field sensors has been lacking. In particular, reducing resistance of the Hall cell to reduce power consumption while increasing sensitivity has been problematic.